The present invention relates in general to devices and methods for seeds production. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and corresponding mechanical non-fermentive methods for isolating seeds of vegetables and fruits and for releasing and separating the isolated seeds from their coats, such as pellicles and mucous, as part of their commercial preparation for storage followed by sowing and germination in a later time.
Seeds of various vegetables and fruits, such as for example melon, watermelon and tomato seeds, are subjected to a commercial production process preparing them for storage and marketing.
The first step in the production process of seeds includes isolating the seeds fro the fruit/vegetable, releasing the seeds from their coats, such as pellicles and mucous, and separating the naked (i.e., peeled, core) seeds from debris formed during any of these stages. Additional steps include sterilization and disinfecting the seeds, suitable packaging, etc.
Tomato seeds, for example, are a byproduct of the preserved tomato products industry. With reference now to FIG. 1, presented is a part of a tomato juice manufacturing line referred to hereinbelow as line 10. It should be noted that in different scales line 10 is suitable for isolation of seeds larger or smaller than tomato seeds.
Line 10 includes a conveyor 12 feeding a seeds extraction device 14 with whole tomatoes. Device 14 is directed at producing tomato juice free of peels and seeds, in three successive processing steps as delineated hereinbelow. Conveyor 12 typically includes a horizontal roller or belt type conveyor 16 followed by a vertical or diagonal steps conveyor 18. As mentioned, conveyor 12 is for feeding seeds extraction device 14 with tomatoes, which feeding is typically aided by a suitable first funnel 20.
Seeds extraction device 14 is characterized by three processing steps: (i) a chopping and mashing step; (ii) a peels separation step and (iii) a seeds extraction step, and accordingly includes (i) a chopping and mashing mechanism 22, equipped with rotating blades 24; (ii) a horizontal peels and debris separation drum 26 and (iii) a horizontal seeds extraction drum 28.
Seeds extraction device 14 is constructed and operated as follows. First funnel 20 feeds device 14 with whole tomatoes which are chopped and mashed, typically in the presence of added water, by chopping and mashing mechanism 22. The chopped and mashed product is then transferred into drum 26, via a second funnel 30, for peels and large debris separation. Drum 26 includes a first substantially cylindrical perforation element 32, enabling passage through of seeds and juice, yet restricting passage of peels and debris. Implemented within drum 26, typically in close proximity with element 32, are rotating impellers 31. Impellers 31 are connected via spacers (holders) 33 onto a first shaft 34, around which impellers 31 rotate via a first motor 35, thereby facilitating passage of juice, seeds and other small particles and small debris through first perforation element 32. Materials thus perforated are directed via a third funnel 37 into a first collector 36.
Drum 26 further includes a peels discarding funnel 47, through which peels are discarded as waste when their amount within drum 26 exceeds a certain level, as more and more material enters drum 26 via funnel 30.
For seeds extraction, the substantially peels-free product of drum 26 is transferred into drum 28 via a fourth funnel 38, which is in communication with first collector 36, which collects the material resulting from drum 26, perforated through element 32.
Drum 28 incudes a second substantially cylindrical perforation element 39, enabling passage through of juice, yet restricting passage of seeds and most other solid particles and debris. Similar to drum 26, implemented within drum 28 are rotating impellers 41 connected via spacers 43 onto a second shaft 40, around which they rotate via a second motor 42. Thereby, impellers 41 facilitate passage of juice through second perforation element 39. The juice thus perforated is directed via a fifth funnel 45, a second collector 49 and valve 43 operated sixth funnel 44, into a juice container or line of further manipulation, e.g., bottling, sterilization, etc., (not shown).
Drum 28 further includes a seeds discarding funnel 48, through which seeds are discarded as a byproduct into a seeds container or line for further treating seeds (not shown) when their amount within drum 28 exceeds a certain level, as more and more material enters drum 28 via funnel 38. The seeds thus collected are thereafter used as a raw material for a commercial seeds production process.
As mentioned, lines such as line 10 of FIG. 1 are directed at juice manufacturing, whereas the seeds are actually the waste or by product, discarded at the end of the line.
Two major limitations are associated with seeds extraction device 14, should the seeds be used as the raw material for a commercial seeds production process. First, while passing through drum 26, a quite large fraction of the seeds adhere to the peels and other large debris and are discarded as waste via funnel 47. And second, the seeds obtained are substantially completely coated.
Commercial seeds production processes may be categorized into fermentive and non-fermentive processes.
According to the fermentive process, the raw material including coated seeds as described above is subjected to biological facilitated fermentation, resulting in acidification. Due to the low pH, the seed coats, such as pellicles and mucous, breakdown, leaving the seeds naked, forming debris of relatively smaller size and lighter weight. The naked seeds are then separated from thus formed debris by differential filtration and/or centrifugation, based on their relative size and/or weight, respectively. However, the fermentive process thus described is (i) time consuming, e.g., 24-48 hours, depending on temperature and inoculation titer of fermentive organisms; (ii) non-continuos in nature; and (iii) less reproducible in nature.
According to the non-fermentive process, the raw material which includes coated seeds as described above is subjected to a mechanical process facilitating the release and separation of coats such as pellicles and mucous from the seeds.
With reference now to FIG. 2, described is a mechanical seeds uncoating device, referred to hereinbelow as device 50. A seed 51 typically includes a core (i.e., a naked, peeled, uncoated seed) 52 and seed coats 54. Seed coats 54 typically include a pellicle 56 surrounded by mocous 58. Device 50 includes a wide pipe 60 connected to a high pressure water source as indicated by arrow 62 and at least one net structure 64. The high pressure water flow forces coated seeds against net 64, itself selected having perforations 66 wide enough to permit passage through of only uncoated seeds 52. Thereby, upon passing through perforations 66 of net 64, coated seeds 51 lose their coats 54.
The mechanical process thus described for uncoating seeds is simple and effective, yet has a major drawback. Since this process consumes a vast amount of water which has to be supplied under high pressure, it is therefore wasteful and costly, especially in places around the globe where water is a scarce resource. Furthermore, discarding large quantities of polluted water creates an ecological problem.
Additional approaches and devices for commercial seeds production are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,201; 234,946; 361,344; 580,401; 720,122; 1,874,181; 1,956,615; 2,089,071; 2,289,445; 2,340,313; 2,379,184; 2,503,852; 2,657,801; 2,708,627; 2,730,148; 2,976,992; 3,419,056; 3,818,822; 4,609,110; 4,721,627; 4,981,220; and 5,096,719. Nevertheless, many of these devices were never reduced down to practice as they suffer one of the above or other limitations.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, devices and corresponding mechanical non-fermentive methods for isolating seeds of vegetables and fruits and for releasing and separating the seeds from their coats, devoid of the above mentioned limitations.